


"Someday"

by Kennesaw



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Parenthood, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/pseuds/Kennesaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the course of making up for time apart, Kier asks Cael to consider their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Someday"

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the various Adventure World peeps who looked over this for me.

Kier was duly appreciative of the breeze off the bay as he strolled uphill towards Cael and Alia’s apartment in Sarcliffe. It was a welcome change from the muggy humidity of Nachtur in summer, and it helped keep the smoke from Highmist from accumulating. All told, it was a lovely morning, and a mostly clear sky suggested it would stay that way for the evening’s festivities. The view over the eponymous cliff was phenomenal, light dancing through the spray from the falls, the bay full of ships. Especially on the docks, Highmark was always crowded for Founder’s Day.

Taking his time, Kier arrived soon enough at his destination, happy in the thought of having an extra full day with Cael. Up the stairs, down the hall, he made the familiar trip to his boyfriend’s door. He hoped the young artificer was awake as he turned the key and stepped inside. Debating whether to call out, he decided to try to get the drop on Cael.

The telltale sounds of Cael’s work drifted out of the first bedroom on the hallway, the one that used to be Thruik’s. Since his and Delona’s marriage, and his subsequent move, Alia had ‘let’ Cael convert the extra space to an office, though, for her roommate, that essentially translated to “workshop.” Kier knew the big projects were confined to the warehouse space Cael had begun leasing a few months ago, but all manner of arcane ephemera tended to clutter up the room.

As he peeked around the corner, Kier spied Cael bent over one of his work benches; Kier paused to enjoy the view. Shirtless, Cael stood barefoot in a loose pair of breeches, his hair tied back and crossed by the strap of a pair of goggles. Shaking his head in amusement, Kier made his way closer, the sound of his movement covered by the static hissing of whatever Cael was working on. Kier made sure Cael had paused before slipping both hands around the man’s waist, kissing Cael’s shoulder and pressing himself closer as his boyfriend started.

“Guess who got back in town early?” Kier asked playfully.

“I really hope Kier, otherwise I’m going to have a lot of explaining to do,” Cael answered, carefully putting down the parts he was working with before turning. Smiling broadly, he bent down to give Kier a proper greeting. Cael held the kiss a long moment, finally pulling back with a contented sigh.

“To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?” he asked, leaning back against the table with Kier still held resolutely in his arms. “I’d have thought you’d have your hands full with the kids today.”

“Aleyn took them to breakfast at his mother’s,” Kier said with a smile. “He said he was sure there’d be plenty of people to handle them there. Then I understand they’ll be spending the day with the rest of the Thunderbolts up in Parliament Park. I said we’d stop by later, at least for the fireworks. I know you’re a fan.” 

Kier leaned in for another kiss, amused at the scruff of unshaven beard Cael had accumulated since they’d last seen each other. It wasn’t his usual style and, honestly, tended to make him look even younger, but Cael was never particularly concerned with his appearance. On that note, though, he’d need a little more than his current attire if they were going to go out.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Kier leaned back to give Cael an appraising look.

“Is it too much to hope you’ve bathed this morning?” The sheepish look he got in return was all the answer he needed. Rolling his eyes, he took Cael’s hand and turned, leading him out of the workshop. “Is Alia here?”

“No, though she’s supposed to be back in town sometime today,” Cael responded, grinning as he let himself be dragged along. “She might be staying at Beryl’s,” he offered, though he doubted Kier cared particularly at the moment beyond Alia not being home.

Kier led him to the end of the hall, through Alia’s room, to the bath. It was luxurious by most standards in Highmark, with an individual pump and drain, though Kier knew Cael kept intending to put in something more automated. As it was, Kier started filling a basin.

“Wait a minute, I’ll do that,” he said, as an already very naked Cael grabbed a cloth and piece of soap. “No reason this can’t also be fun.”

Cael blushed, adorably Kier thought, standing somewhat awkwardly as he waited. He never seemed to understand how good he looked. Always so unsure of himself, never entirely comfortable. Kier could relate, though, luckily, he at least happened to be entirely comfortable with Cael’s body.

Kier placed one of Cael’s heating stones in the basin to warm the water, then turned to regard his partner. He made a point of obviously moving his head as his gaze slid down Cael’s body, his surprisingly fit torso, the smooth length of his thighs, his cock hardening under the attention. Kier’s grin was lasciviously predatory as he met Cael’s timid stare.

“Come here,” he instructed, glancing down at his full outfit then back to Cael. “I’m not doing this clothed.”

Cael began unbuttoning Kier’s waistcoat, a patterned russet to complement Kier’s eyes. He leaned down as his fingers worked the buttons, Kier rising to meet him, his hands cupping Cael’s face. They held the kiss as Cael finished with the waistcoat and began to pull Kier’s shirt from his breeches, his hands sliding along the smooth skin of Kier’s back. Kier slid his right hand down to Cael’s shoulder, along his side, fingers eventually tracing the curve of his hip before wrapping around his shaft.

Cael’s breathy gasp elicited a grin from the other man, Kier’s teeth capturing Cael’s lower lip for a moment as he smiled.

“Miss me?” he teased, sliding his hand along Cael’s erect length.

“Every time,” Cael sighed before lowering his lips insistently back to Kier’s.

Kier gave Cael’s cock a few more rhythmic strokes before letting go to help with his own disrobing. He made Cael take his time removing his jacket and waistcoat, each calculated movement accompanied by a sly glance at his lover’s near-desperate face. His slowness in removing his shirt looked like agony on the young artificer’s hungry mien. 

Kier always appreciated Cael like this, so different from his usual shyness. He’d yet to mention it to him, but Kier always felt as though this was the look Cael got when he was absorbed in one of his projects. The need to grasp, to understand, to examine, to feel, became all-consuming to him. That Cael wanted him to that degree, that Cael wanted to know him that deeply, touched and frightened Kier in a way he didn’t entirely comprehend, and he loved Cael all the more for it.

Cael moved in as Kier’s shirt was laid aside, his torso bare but for the linen binding he used. Kier put up a hand to stop him, reaching the other up to unfasten the clasp which held it in place. Cael gave a concerned, inquisitive expression; Kier still wasn’t always completely comfortable with the binder removed, though Cael supposed it would prove necessary later. It was Kier’s turn to blush as it fell, unraveling at his feet.

“I want us to feel all of each other,” he said, stepping forward so his hand splayed against Cael’s chest. He stepped around the taller man, wrapping his arm possessively around him, sliding his hand down to his abdomen. Kier’s other hand began unfastening his breeches, as deftly as one hand allowed. He pressed himself against Cael as his hand moved downward, reasserting his grip on Cael’s rigid shaft. Nudging Cael forward, Kier began grinding against his partner, timing it with his hand on Cael’s cock.

“Gods, that feels good,” Cael rasped, bracing himself on the vanity as he arched his back in time with Kier’s thrusts.

“Kind of the point,” Kier panted, sliding the last of his clothes down, his hips still for a moment as he kicked them off. A whimper from Cael drew him back in, moving his hand over the head of Cael’s cock to gather some of the pre-come dripping off of it. He slid his newly slick hand down Cael’s shaft as he repositioned himself behind the taller man. Kier’s free hand captured his lover’s hip as he writhed against him. He leaned forward to lay gentle kisses along Cael’s spine, their tenderness contrasting the vigor of his other ministrations.

As they found a natural rhythm, Kier’s off hand moved from Cael’s hip. Working it between them, Kier found his clitoris, erect as Cael’s cock, equally desperate for sensation. Kier’s concentration was at its breaking point, maintaining the thrusting cadence as he worked both Cael’s shaft and his own. Keeping this up wasn’t going to last much longer.

Luckily, it didn’t seem Cael was, either, as Kier felt a telltale shudder run through his beloved. Taking his hand momentarily off himself, he ran it up Cael’s torso. He grasped his chest, molding the two of them together as he increased the speed of his strokes on Cael’s cock. Cael grunted something unintelligible for a moment before his hips bucked wildly, his head thrusting back, as jets of come shot fitfully from his shaft. Kier slowed his caress, laying a kiss on Cael’s shoulder as the spent noble slackened in his embrace.

“I guess we’ll have to clean up after we, you know, clean up,” Kier commented with a smile, leaning his head against Cael’s back.

“I’m sure...this isn’t the worst...Alia’s rooms...have seen by far,” Cael panted shakily. Both men laughed, nearly collapsing.

Recovering, Cael turned, pulling Kier into his arms. They stood there a moment, Kier’s head on Cael’s chest, Cael laying a kiss atop Kier’s head. Cael didn’t want to let go, leaning against the vanity, taking in Kier’s scent. It felt like every time they saw each other, it got more difficult when they inevitably parted.

“I missed you,” he offered, his expression wistful.

“I noticed,” Kier replied, punctuating with a contented sigh.

“Not that, you jerk,” Cael scolded playfully. “Well, not just that, I guess. I just...I wish we got more time together. It’s like I gave up the idea of being an adventurer, and somehow still ended up with an adventurer’s love life.”

“So long as it’s not Ballista Sinslinger’s love life,” Kier joked, looking up. His expression grew serious as he raised a hand to Cael’s chin. “I love you, Cael Scrye. It’s not easy right now, I know, but it’ll get easier. Things will settle soon...ish. We’ll get through.”

Cael nodded solemnly, pausing just a moment before leaning down to meet Kier for a kiss he hoped would never end.  
◌◌◌

“So you think you can make the ship easier to control by using a more complex binding matrix?” Kier asked incredulously, his pork bun paused inches from his mouth.

“Welph, urm, yesh, eshsentially,” Cael responded around a mouthful of kebab he quickly swallowed. “But it’ll actually be simpler in practice. Really, the binding itself isn’t terribly more complicated than the one on the Highwind. What I’m talking about is centralizing the steering mechanism. The Highwind runs with four bound elementals, while most of our ships are still running with two or one. It’s great for speed, but they have a tendency to, ah, get away from you.”

Kier gave an annoyed shake of his head, his expression clearly communicating that Cael was explaining something he already knew. Cael, for his part, was already too absorbed in his explanation to notice.

“I’m positing that binding a dedicated controlling presence to the ship would minimize the tasks of steering the ship. Another elemental, say, or Thruik suggests that a properly propitiated primal spirit might do. I even have a theory about awakening an object spirit that might work even better, but that’d be a lifelong endeavor. Maybe one of the Vanilorran Houses might be interested…”

Kier smiled indulgently as Cael continued, his kebab momentarily forgotten except as a prop to demonstrate some point he felt needed clarification. He could follow most of what Cael was saying, though he knew at this point the artificer wasn’t really talking to him. Kier was content to walk with his boyfriend up the winding streets of Highmark on a pleasant summer day, enjoying the street food that was currently significantly easier to come by than a seat inside anywhere.

Having whiled away the morning in Cael’s apartment, the pair was slowly making their way up the mountain to Parliament Park for the twilight celebrations. Any number of parties, both formal and less so, would demand their attention this evening, making Kier even happier to have this time with Cael to himself. As much as he enjoyed the company of his employers and their associates, he felt at home with Cael. 

“I wonder if I could get Vedran, Ardith and Aleyn to invest; it would be ready in time for Macen or Mhireen to make use of it,” Cael commented nonchalantly. 

The mention of his charges brought Kier’s attention more fully back into the conversation. His time in Lord Vedran’s employ, particularly the last few months with all the new additions, had made him consider some possibilities he’d previously dismissed. There were issues, as they’d all known there would be, but, by and large, the three new siblings got along famously. Saiya continued her reign over her older brother (and father), but luckily Macen was less tractable than the reserved Mhireen. Honestly, the eldest concerned Kier the most; his shell cracked on occasion, but he still maintained a studied distance. It wasn’t a good sign in anyone, but more distressing in someone so young. Kier always got the impression that Mhireen didn’t trust his good fortune to last.

Nonetheless, Saiya’s cheerful instigations had a tendency to brighten the solemn boy, and his care with Macen was always heartening. Kier knew they’d be even more of a handful as they aged, but that was more likely to be a result of their friendly relationships than the opposite. Spending so much time considering the future of the children in his charge had put his mind to imagining what sort of future his, and he hoped Cael’s, family might have.

“Do you ever want one?” Kier found himself blurting out, largely unintentionally.

Cael stopped, turning. His face displayed the comical confusion it showed when his train of thought was unexpectedly derailed.

“One what?” he asked, seemingly genuinely confused. “There were five nouns in that sentence. And a pronoun. You might need to be more specific.”

“Children, you idiot,” Kier said, rolling his eyes and stepping up to plant a kiss on Cael’s cheek. “I know it’s something your family wants and all, but, out of curiosity, had you considered it?”

“Oh,” was the whole of Cael’s reply for a moment as they resumed walking. Kier was hoping the look on his face meant he was giving it genuine consideration, rather than determining some way to say no. Kier was content to finish his pork bun as Cael mulled it over, absentmindedly finishing his kebab. At length, the artificer responded. “You mean like adopting, like Aleyn and Vedran and Ardith did?”

“Yeah, most likely,” Kier answered with a smile. “Methodology wasn’t exactly the question, though.”

“No, I know, I just...I hadn’t really considered it,” Cael offered nervously. “I’m not usually all that great with people, even little people. By which I mean children, not like gnomes or goblins or whatever. But that would be a little person I would be in charge of, all of the time. I’m not always sure about being in charge of me, much less someone else.

But you’re great with kids. Not just Macen and Saiya and Mhireen, but at Roscoe’s orphanage, and my cousins love you, and, well, you always seem to know what you’re doing. I never do, but I don’t...I don’t want to keep some kid from having you as a father just because I’m scared.“

Kier’s expression grew more appreciative as Cael kept babbling, the opposite of the noble’s increasingly distressed mien. As Cael finished, looking lost and apologetic, Kier stepped forward, took Cael’s face in his hands, and pulled him down for a deep, steady kiss. Cael felt reticent at first, but Kier felt his lover’s breathing slow as he held the kiss, eventually lowering his hands to wrap his arms around the taller man. Looking up into Cael’s eyes, he gave a gentle smile.

“It’s not something you have to worry about anytime soon. Okay?” Kier comforted him. “You already made your choice about your family, so, if this is in your...our future, its a choice made for us, by us. We don’t have to make it for a good long while. I just...I’ve been thinking maybe it’s not such a bad idea, someday.

And, whatever you may say on the matter, I think you’d make a great dad.”

Cael gave a sheepish, unsure smile, but bent down to meet Kier for another lengthy kiss. At the very least, airship design was now the furthest thing from his mind.

◌◌◌

The caldera pond at the center of Parliament Park was ringed by celebrants, the banks full of families, whole Houses practically, sprawled on blankets or sitting in brought chairs. Kier and Cael managed to find the attendant Thunderbolts and their assorted allies, quite the crowd at this point. Handshakes and hugs abounded, a ritual Kier got the impression had been repeated with each arrival. Cael gave Kier’s hand a squeeze as he excused himself to find Thruik, leaving Kier to the conversation he’d struck up with Ardith and Aleyn as Saiya tried to press him into some game Cael was fairly certain the shifter girl had made up on the spot.

Cael found his friend ensconced in conversation with Prelate Cordran from the church of Ioun. Seeing the two Iounians, Cael was momentarily saddened by his ersatz cousin’s absence, but he understood the gawky forgeborn was otherwise occupied. Luckily, Thruik’s conversation seemed to be at an end, as the Prelate excused herself after a perfunctory but polite greeting.

“I’d have thought you two would have been here a while ago to stake out a spot,” Thruik commented genially. He grinned wolfishly as he continued. “I hope you were otherwise well-occupied.” 

Cael couldn’t help but smile. In the past, he and Thruik would have been the last of their group to be joking about their love lives, but Sehanine had smiled upon them this past year. Thruik seemed happier every time Cael saw him these days, content in a way previously unfamiliar. It looked good on the orcish priest.

“Yeah, it’s been a good day,” Cael responded noncommittally. “Kier surprised me at home this morning, so we got the whole today together. Its been fun.”

Thruik’s eyes narrowed, searching his friend’s face. His tone didn’t match his sunny account of his day, and this wasn’t Cael’s usual shyness. Concerned, Thruik thought it might be good to give Cael a moment away from their crowd to talk.

“Sounds great,” Thruik responded with exaggerated enthusiasm. “I was going to go grab some more drinks from one of the carts. Help me carry?”

Cael nodded, falling into step behind his friend. He kept quiet, his expression pensive, obviously screwing up the courage to talk about something concerning. Thruik was content to let him work on it, walking in companionable silence through the ambient din. As they reached the line for the nearest drink cart, Cael finally spoke up.

“Kier asked me if I want kids,” he said, a bit more sharply than he’d meant to.

Thruik gave his friend a sidelong glance, trying to judge his mood. More than anything, Cael looked frightened, fidgety, one hand nervously tracing the dragonmark on the back of the other. The cleric was momentarily thrown, the response seemingly from nowhere, before he recognized the source. That look had become all too familiar to Cael’s friends, particularly Alia and himself, after Cael’s disastrous first foray into the adventuring profession.

“Cael,” he said, gently, placating. “Do you want kids?”

“I want to,” Cael responded, his face downcast. “I just...I don’t think I’m ready. I don’t feel like I ever would be.”

Thruik made a sympathetic smile, raising his hand to clasp Cael’s shoulder.

“I get that, believe me, I do. I didn’t think I would be either.”

Cael nodded blankly, not really hearing. It took a moment for comprehension to dawn, his head snapping up to meet Thruik’s gaze.

“Thru? Del’s…? You guys…you’re having a baby?” Cael explained as Thruik’s smile spread into a wide grin.

“We were going to tell people at Brenn’s party later, but, yeah, we’re pregnant,” Thruik explained.

Cael hesitated, his arms twitching upward, unsure for a moment. He and Thruik both began to laugh simultaneously, the two friends embracing for a quick congratulatory hug. Their fellow cart patrons looked askance, but the outburst wasn’t entirely out of place amidst the general revelry.

“Thru, that’s great! I’m so happy for you guys,” Cael gushed, grinning broadly.

“Thanks,” Thruik grinned back giddily. “Uh, just to be sure, you don’t know until later. Okay?”

Cael nodded his enthusiastic assent as they stepped forward, having reached the front of the drink queue. They paid for a few bottles of wine and a jug of cider, ludicrously overpriced for the holiday celebration. In good spirits, they began the trek back to the group’s spot overlooking the pond.

“Cael,” Thruik began cautiously; he wanted to choose the right words. “You know that a child wouldn’t be your sole responsibility, right? It wouldn’t even be shared with just Kier, but with your family, with your friends, a whole network of people. I know the idea of being responsible for other people still worries you, but...you’re ready. Or you will be, whenever you choose to. Once you set your mind to something, you get it done. I recall that being one of Kier’s favorites among your many good traits.”

Thruik favored his companion with a wink, the end of his little speech coinciding with their arrival back amongst their friends. Drinks were distributed, glasses raised, another wave of merriment washing over the gathering. Dusk had well and truly descended as everyone’s cups were filled. On cue, the first of the fireworks streamed skyward over the crowd, to the roaring cheers of all in attendance.

Cael made his way to where Kier stood, his gaze steadfastly heavenward. Cael paused a moment, the aerial display completely forgotten in favor of Kier’s wondrous countenance. Dazzling lights washed over Kier’s features, the patrician’s face beaming in appreciation of the pyrotechnics, as Cael realized he wasn’t going to be able to let him go this time. Not for long, at the very least.

The enamored noble stepped up behind his beloved, pulling the shorter man into an affectionate embrace. For his part, Kier melted into Cael’s arms, eminently content. Cael placed a soft kiss on Kier’s head as he pointed to Vedran, Ardith, and Aleyn, each holding one of their children, all spellbound.

“Someday,” he said, leaning down to speak as softly as could still be heard, “we’ll bring our kids to see this, too.”


End file.
